ufofandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Worlds
Although the H.G. Wells' is mentioned, this article is not specifically about that work. The Great War aired at 8 p.m. on Sunday, October 30, 1938. One year later, breaks out on 1 September 1939, followed by two years afterward. The may be more expansive than what historians are willing to admit. In Operation Majestic 1989, the Aztec UFO incident in New Mexico, 1948, involved the recovery of an Extraterrestrial biological entity.Operation Majestic 1989, US Presidential briefing documents He is described as an Earth-like humanoid, whose general appearance was said to be completely human. He also spoke English with a slight unfamiliar accent[ OM1989, p. 29] and identified himself as Sethimus.[ OM1989, p. 31] During the course of an interrogation, the US interrogators asked "All right, so you have been visting us for some time… How long do your people live?" Sethimus replied: "Somewhat too long, I think at times… I was alive when your whole continent was practically a question-mark on the sea charts."[ OM1989, p. 34] Now, retracing the steps of history back to ancient Egypt, there was a , son of , who became the fifth pharaoh of the and reigned from c. 1200 BCE to 1194 BCE.Seti II on digital Egypt His throne name, Userkheperure Setepenre, means "Powerful are the manifestations of Re, the chosen one of Re."Peter Clayton, Chronicle of the Pharaohs, Thames & Hudson Ltd, 1994. p.158 Sethos also had a half-brother named whose name means "born of or fashioned by ", but he was not Merneptah's intended heir to the throne. It is believed by some historians that Amenmesse had attempted to usurp the throne from his half-brother Sethos. Confusion generally clouds Amenmesse's reign and location within the Egyptian 19th Dynasty. However, an increasing number of Egyptologists today such as Rolf Krauss and Aidan Dodson maintain that Seti II (Sethos) was in fact the immediate successor of Merneptah "without any intervening rule by Amenmesse."Erik Hornung, Rolf Krauss & David Warburton (editors), Handbook of Ancient Egyptian Chronology (Handbook of Oriental Studies), Brill: 2006, p.212 At Amenmesse's tomb, the mummy of Amenmesse was never found "in either of the two great caches of royal mummies".Yurco, Frank Joseph. “Was Amenmesse the Viceroy of Kush, Messuwy?,” JARCE 34 (1997): 49-56., p.54 M. GeorgGeorg, M (2000), "Mose - Name und Namenstraeger. Versuch einer historischen Annaeherung" in "Mose. Aegypten und das Alte Testament", edited by E. Otto, (Verlag Katholisches Bibelwerk, Stittgart) and Rolf KraussKrauss, R. (2000), "Moise le pharaon" (Editions du Roche)Rolf Krauss, "Das Rätsel Moses-Auf den Spuren einer Erfindung biblischen, Ullstein Verlag, München 2001) find that there are a number of parallels between the story of Amenmesse and the biblical story of Moses in Egypt. Researchers have compiled compelling evidence for plagues to have occurred at an ancient city of Pi-Rameses on the Nile Delta, the capital of Egypt during the reign of Pharaoh Rameses the Second. The city appears to have been abandoned around 3,000 years ago.The Telegraph, UK, Biblical plagues really happened say scientists, by Richard Gray | 11:00AM GMT 27 Mar 2010 It is the tenth plague that concerns this article in the War of the Worlds. The conflict between Sethos and his half-brother Amenmesse (Moses) results in the deaths of every firstborn son under Sethos' rule in Egypt for the sake of freeing the , who at that time were slaves (Comparatively, as in the US Civil War over freeing slaves). But, in this case, the cost also included the death of Pharaoh's (Sethos) firstborn son. Exodus 11:4–6 describes the scene as "There will be loud wailing throughout Egypt—worse than there has ever been or ever will be again." — "And Pharaoh rose up in the night, he, and all his servants, and all the Egyptians; and there was a great cry in Egypt; for there was not a house where there was not one dead."12:30 "But against any of the children of Israel shall not a dog move his tongue, against man or beast: "11:7 Back to Sethimus in US custody, 1948, an Extraterrestrial biological entity claims to have lived as long as the had been a "question-mark on the sea charts." Among the UFO craft recovery at Aztec, Mexico were also capsuled babies. They recovered (3) Earth-like humanoid infants, all about six (6) months of age; two male and one female[ OM1989, p. 29]—alive and well. The US interrogators ask: "What about these babies we found with you? Are they human? What are we supposed to do with them?" Sethimus replies: "Raise them, of course, as I would have done. Certainly they are human; perhaps more-so… raise them well, please, because the care of children is one of a few things we do not laugh about."[ OM1989, p. 34] The US interrogator made this comment in the course of the investigation: "Western civilization is now leader in this world; for freedom and humanity."[ OM1989, p. 33] Sethimus replied: "We believe that, or we wouldn't be here now. Also; tell that to the millions of Hebrews your western civilization has destroyed in the past decade." 33 Note that Sethimus uses the term "Hebrews", rather than "Jews". See also * Conflict V * Project Aquarius * Proxy Wars References Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Xenology Category:Ufology Category:Aztec UFO Files Category:Ancient aliens